


The witch's apprentice

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisa's potions are what keeps the village alive. Is magic really needed to save human lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The witch's apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> 2B's drawing made me really consider Kuroo x Alisa (KuroLisa) as an interesting rare pair that should get a little more attention  
> http://2bee-artblog.tumblr.com/post/143856161023/kurolisa-first-date-you-know-you-ship-it-when

Rosemary, lavender, camomile, rose petals, lemon peel. All the remaining ingredients were already in the kettle. Mixing the brew, Alisa took a deep breath. The smell was just as it should be- too many intensive fragrances together to name them all without the recipe. The mixture should be a little more pink for her taste but she decided to leave it like that. The most important thing was how it worked, not how it looked like, after all.

She came closer to the shelf with all the empty containers, barely holding back from petting her sleeping cat. Just as she was about to grab glass vessels, she heard knocking. _Weird. I told her it wouldn't be ready until dawn._  
She put down the glasses and opened the door, ready to tell the old woman she would have to wait a little longer for her remedy.  
"Sorry for intruding," said a person who was as different from a wrinkled crone as possible. Alisa looked at the visitor from his head to his toes. Tall, fit boy with a shy smile on his face instead of wrinkles. Maybe he also needed some kind of a potion.  
The newcomer took her silence as a sign to continue. "I'm Kuroo and I would be grateful if you could-" Alisa expected to hear about a disease one of his family members was suffering from or a story about his poor sister who couldn't get pregnant. "-teach me."

Alisa's eyes opened wide. She hadn't ever heard a request like that. One more look at the boy made her remember something. Magic rarely manifested itself in men.  
"You don't have powers, do you?" Alisa asked even though she already knew the answer.  
Kuroo put his head down and shook it slowly.  
"How do you expect me to teach you?" She could take an apprentice but a non-magical one? It didn't make sense.  
"I want to learn how to help people. Save their lives." His eyes shone as he raised his gaze and looked Alisa deep into her eyes.

She never had anyone asking her to teach them. He was the very first one and he couldn't even use magic. He wouldn't be able to use any spells so many potions required. He would just distract her with questions and wouldn't be of much help. Alisa was ready to turn him down when she thought about his dream. People who wished to help others were needed everywhere. It wouldn't hurt for him to learn how to do it properly and not accidentally do anyone harm. More importantly, his presence didn't disturb Pearl's sleep.

"Come back tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late." As Alisa was closing the door she saw an almost adult man jumping for joy like a child. _This could be... interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this story ^^


End file.
